


Guillotine

by Caswin



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Dissociation, Dreams and Nightmares, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Jeremy has nightmares, Lowkey PTSD, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Scott comforts him, Songfic, based on the Jon Bellion song in the title, descriptions of death and blood in the nightmare, it gets gay, phonemy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 16:53:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10416708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caswin/pseuds/Caswin
Summary: Jeremy has a nightmare where Scott dies and Scott has to comfort him and bring him back to reality and they end up dancing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic publicly uploaded anywhere in like 83 years so criticism is welcomed but go easy on me. Also, let me know if I should have tagged things better/added better warnings.

_ The scene was so surreal, walking into the office and realizing the desk was turned over, papers were everywhere, and blood was in the hallway. It was obvious a fight had happened. The scene was so shocking and frightening that Jeremy took a minute to soak in the actual reality of the scene before bolting off towards the parts and service room. He didn't even have to have the place memorized to know that's where Scott was, he could tell follow the trail of blood in the hallway to find out where they had taken him. _

 

_ Jeremy reached the door and mentally braced himself. “ _ Maybe he isn't dead” _. Jeremy thought. “ _ Maybe he's gonna be alive and you're too stressed out” _. Jeremy knew it wasn’t going to happen that way, though. There was too much blood. Scott was at the very least seriously injured from those robots straight from hell and it would have been his fault for not stopping Scott from quitting his job sooner. _

 

_ Jeremy choked on a sob as soon as he opened the door. _

 

_ Scott was lying in the middle of the room in a puddle of his own blood. His brown eyes that were once so full of emotion were staring up at the ceiling completely lifeless. Jeremy rushed over to him and dropped to his knees and felt warm blood soak through his jeans. “No, no, no, no-” Jeremy muttered the words over and over again, shaking and sobbing and grabbing onto Scott, trying to wake him up as if he was just sleeping. “Please don't do this to me, please, I love you, please don't do this.” Jeremy begged, like it would make a difference. He was gone no matter what Jeremy said. He would always be gone and Jeremy would have to live with the fact that he couldn't save Scott for the rest of his life. _

 

By the time Jeremy realized the screaming he heard was coming from him he was upright in bed, gasping and trying to get air in as familiar arms wrapped around him. He choked up and curled into himself as much as he could with the arms wrapped around him and started sobbing. He sounded so broken that even Jeremy himself could tell how heartbreaking his sobbing and screaming was. He knew someone was speaking to him, trying to get to him, but he was still so absorbed in the nightmare that everything just passed right through him. Whatever was happening wasn't real, just an illusion his mind was creating to cope with the fact that the light of his life wasn't here anymore.  _ This isn't real.  _ The words repeated over and over in his head, and he didn't realize he was saying them out loud as well.  _ This isn't real, this isn't real, this isn't real- _

 

The hands going through his hair finally allowed the situation at hand to process in his mind. Scott had one of his arms around Jeremys waist in order to hug him from behind and one of his hands running through Jeremys hair. He was talking to Jeremy, no doubt trying to calm him down and bring him back, but Jeremy still couldn't focus on his words. It was like trying to tune into a specific radio station while thousands of others were playing at the same time, covering up what really mattered, what you were trying so desperately to find again. Jeremy could barely tell what was real and what wasn't in his current state.

 

It was like that for a while, Jeremy sobbing and screaming as Scott tried to get through to him and bring him back to reality but Jeremy still not quite able to focus on his words. Jeremy was halfway absorbed into a reality where Scott was dead while in a another one Scott was holding him. It was a strange feeling to think that your significant other was dead while they were holding you. It felt unimaginable even though Jeremy was right there living it. Everything about the situation felt unimaginable, honestly. His mind was processing too much at once, causing Jeremy to feel like he was melting down, the only thing stopping him from losing it completely was the fact that Scott was still actually there trying to help, even if he couldn't do much more than hold him at the moment.

 

By the time Jeremy was in touch with reality again neither of them knew how much time had passed. It could have been twenty minutes, it could have been an hour. It was hard to keep track of time for either of them in this situation. Scott kept speaking the whole time though, and finally Jeremy felt like he was able to tune into the right radio station. It wasn't like the others had stopped, but they were quieter now. They were fading slowly, revealing a real voice that was speaking to him in the present moment. In reality.

 

“You’re okay. This is real. You're here, you're okay. Nothing bad is happening. It's gonna be okay.” Scott was speaking comfortingly to him, trying to get him to relax at least a little, and he knew it was working when he felt Jeremy stop tensing up. He was still sobbing, but he wasn't screaming anymore and he wasn't talking about how this wasn't real, which was good. At least Scott assumed that was good.

 

“Are you okay?” Jeremy managed to croak out between sobs. His voice sounded entirely wrecked from screaming and crying for so long. Scott pressed a kiss to his neck, continuing to run his hands through Jeremys hair. He knew that Jeremy liked it when he played with his hair.

 

“I’m okay, don't worry about me. I’m more concerned about you, right now.” Scott said.

 

“But you weren't. You-you weren't okay. You were on the floor and the was  _ so much _ blood and-” Jeremy started crying harder and Scott interrupted him.

 

“Hey, hey, hey. It's okay. I'm here, I'm okay. I'm not hurt. I'm perfectly fine, look at me.” Scott told him, comfortingly. “Look at me.”

 

Slowly Jeremy turned around to face him, moving from his position of having Scotts arms curled around him as he was in Scotts lap to being on his knees, facing Scott. Jeremy focused on his eyes. He remembered how lifeless they looked in his nightmare, especially compared to now. Scotts eyes looked normal, they looked like they had emotion, and right now they were full of concern. Scott reached towards Jeremys face and wiped tears away as Jeremy leaned into his touch and grabbed his wrist. Not in a way like he wanted Scott to stop, more just to feel Scott and make sure he was really there. “See? I'm okay.” Scott said, and Jeremy nodded. 

 

“You're okay.” Jeremy echoed.

 

By the time their alarm rang Scott was holding Jeremy again and Jeremy was no longer crying. Even though neither of them had to work for hours Scott still insisted on waking up at a certain time to keep his body in rhythm. Jeremy didn't agree and usually slept in, but occasionally he would join Scott in the morning if he had went to bed early enough the previous night. The alarm was set so whatever was on the radio would wake them up, right now it was a song Jeremy didn't recognize but liked anyways. Scott swayed to the rhythm and sang along, making Jeremy give out a huff of laughter. “You like dancing?” Scott asked, almost teasingly.

 

“I would hardly call that dancing.” Jeremy replied, and Scott smiled.

 

“Why don't we dance for real then?”

 

“I don't dance.”

 

“There's always time to learn.” 

 

With that Scott stood up on the bed, offering Jeremy his hand. Jeremy laughed and grabbed Scotts hand and let Scott pull him up to his feet, which wasn't hard as Scott was a lot stronger than him. Scott put his hand on Jeremys waist and grabbed Jeremys hand with his free hand. Jeremy put his face in Scotts chest, blushing and giggling as Scott continued to sway and sing along. Jeremy even joined in occasionally for the chorus once he caught on to the song, even if his voice wasn't as good as Scotts. 

 

“Can I tell you a secret?” Scott asked, and Jeremy smiled and pulled his face away from Scotts chest. 

 

“Sure.”

 

“I have no idea how to dance, I just want you to feel better.” Scott admitted, and Jeremy full on laughed now.

 

“You’re a dork.”

 

“At least it's working.” Jeremy couldn't really argue with him there. He buried his face back into Scotts chest, smiling for no real reason as they continued to “dance” and sing along to the radio. After a minute Scott broke their silence.

 

“Can I kiss you?” Scott asked as the song ended, pulling away from Jeremy and Jeremy did the same. Jeremy laughed. Classic Scott, asking for permission for everything, even a kiss. Jeremy was glad for it though. It was just a little reassurance that Scott never wanted to cross his boundaries or make him uncomfortable, and it was nice having someone worry about you like that.

 

“Yes.” Jeremy answered, and Scott smiled, pulling Jeremy into a kiss by the waist. He was always excited to kiss Jeremy, like every time was the first time they had kissed. They both smiled into the kiss, which was soft and sweet.

 

They both managed to pull away after a while and they both found themselves giggling like little kids, like what they had just done was taboo. Maybe they were both just tired from waking up in the middle of the night.

 

“So, do you think this is real?” Scott asked.

  
“Very.”


End file.
